custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vek'Bel'Zzak
The most alien member of the Apex Dozen, a potent master of psionics, and a rumoured relative to Tren Krom. History Even less is known of Vek'Bel'Zzak's origins than the other Apex Dozen as any attempts to communicate with him have led to either insanity on the part of the interviewer, or the elusive Makuta's disappearance. They are thought to be many thousands of years old, with eyewitness accounts describing them as being gelatinous and covered in fleshy hooks, along with four large talons. These descriptions coincide with those held by the likes of Mutran of Tren Krom, and it is for this reason that the two are thought to be connected. What is known is that sometime after Teridax's defeat at the hands of the Toa Confederacy, this being was brought on by the Prime Evil to serve as one of his Apex Dozen. Much of Teridax's previously unseen psionic power is thought to have been categorised solely by his ability to enlist Vek'Bel'Zzak. From that point forward, this being went on a campaign of terror, using its formidable mental powers to commit mass genocide against Ce-Matoran and other beings of psionics on Spherus Magna. The creature was responsible for the eradication of the Ce-Turaga and Ce-Matoran altogether, with the only known survivor being Toa Apex member Kreisaiya. With the destruction of the only group of beings in the Toa Confederacy who could possibly resist its immense power, Vek'Bel'Zzak created its lair deep in the ruins of Ce-Koro and began to orchestrate the ongoing tensions between Fe-Koro and Vo-Koro. They were dormant for some time, but has risen again in order to hunt Kreisaiya and complete its genocidal goal. Tools and Abilities Vek'Bel'Zzak was one of the most powerful psionic beings in the entire universe. Their immense capacity for violence and horror meant they were often impossible to fight via conventional means, and mental combat was rendered nigh impossible by the genocide of people of psionics. They were not particularly physically strong, although they could still hold their own against a number of Toa. Their true strength came from two key abilities; one, the ability to totally and irretrievably turn a single being insane, although those with more mental shielding had some resistance to the effects (such as Kreisaiya, who only suffers from horrific nightmares as opposed to total insanity). They also had the ability to dominate the minds of weaker individuals and some Toa, allowing them to control those beings as if they were that being itself. Vek'Bel'Zzak carried no armour or tools, as their natural chitinous plating tended to be enough, and they relied primarily on their mental prowess to achieve victory in battle. Personality Little is known of how this elusive being's thought process functions, although probing of individuals who have been driven insane by the being seem to indicate that this creature takes great pleasure in its work. Kreisaiya has also been known to comment on its "anger" at her continued existence, perhaps indicating it to be a more emotional being than is known. Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen Category:Makuta